This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a uniform, continuous fiber quantity for improving the uniformity of a yarn made, for example, in an open-end spinning, friction spinning or air spinning process in which the sliver from which the yarn is to be spun is introduced into a rapidly rotating opening roller of the spinning machine and wherein the sliver passes through a clearance defined by a rotating feed roll and a feed table.
In the spinning technology, for example, in open-end spinning, friction spinning or air spinning, fluctuations in the properties of the sliver are conventionally corrected in the card and/or the drawing frame during fiber processing preparatory to spinning. During the subsequent processing of the drawn sliver, such as breaking up the sliver into individual fibers and feeding the fibers to the yarn making element such as a rotor, fluctuations of the fiber quantities disadvantageously result in deviations from a desired weight per unit length (desired thickness value). The final undesired result is a non-uniform yarn which manifests itself, for example, in thickened or thinned yarn lengths.